


When You Move, I Move

by Ahelpfulpeach



Series: She-Ra Canon Universe Stories [14]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Adora bottoms for emotional growth, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Catra is a good girlfriend, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Grinding, Kissing, Neck Kissing, POV Adora (She-Ra), Post-Canon, boob touchin'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24639409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelpfulpeach/pseuds/Ahelpfulpeach
Summary: Adora is anxious, Catra does her best to be a good girlfriend and ease her worries.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: She-Ra Canon Universe Stories [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763977
Comments: 49
Kudos: 461





	When You Move, I Move

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone keeping track of the timeline for this series, this one takes place about seven months post finale
> 
> This is kinda the third in a mini trilogy within the series, focusing mainly on Adora's anxiety. This should still be readable on it's own, but I recommend checking out Playing Doubles and While You Were Busy Being Gay, I Studied The Blade for the full context.

‘Hey, can we talk?’ _Had_ to be the worst possible way to start a conversation. Particularly one that was actually about something positive. _Especially_ one that she was hoping would lead to... below the belt stuff, whatever that was going to entail. Which really, Adora wasn’t totally sure, but that wasn’t important right then. They’d figure that out.

But to get to the figuring out, they had to agree to do it. And to get to that, they had to talk about it because the last time they had Adora had asked to wait, and Catra suggested Adora could bring it up again when she felt ready. Which was very sweet and considerate, and also incredibly nerve-wracking. And it didn’t help that when Catra had first brought it up, Adora had frozen up rather spectacularly. But that was then. This was now.

This would _hopefully_ be now. If she could ever come up with a better way to start the conversation, something she’d been trying and failing to do for the past half hour since they’d curled up in bed together. Just coming off an evening of hanging out with Bow and Glimmer, they’d gotten changed and collapsed, only to realize neither of them were actually tired. Catra had picked up one of the books off the terrifyingly huge pile Mermista had left and nestled herself against Adora’s side, seemingly content to just bask in each other’s company. Melog, weirdly enough, had vanished as soon as Catra picked up the book instead of curling up at the edge of the bed like normal. Shrugging off the strange behavior, Adora had busied herself with playing with Catra’s hair, which was slowly growing back out.

Absently, she wondered if Catra would grow it back out to its old length, or if she’d keep it short, or something between. Not that it mattered, Catra had this wonderful ability to look stunning no matter how long or how messy her hair was. Not that it really helped the current situation. Unless maybe it did? Maybe she could start with something light. ‘Hey Catra, your hair is fantastic. You’re just really stunning in general and also I think I might be ready to do more. With you. To you?’ That was another issue. Words. Finding them, saying them, making them sound as romantic as she wanted them to.

Sighing, Adora leaned down to kiss the top of Catra’s head. Maybe she wasn’t as ready as she thought. Sure she… she wanted something, but she didn’t have any clue how to get from where they were to there, or even exactly where _there_ was. Diving in headfirst was a lot more difficult when you barely had a destination in mind.

But, in brighter news, Catra’s eyes were _really_ pretty. And looking at her, one eyebrow raised, a little grin crinkling them slightly.

“Hi.”

“Hey. You’re thinking awful loud,” Catra twisted so she could see her face more clearly, “You good?”

“Yeah, just thinking about… a lot. About you.”

Catra laughed and set the book aside.

“Oh?” she moved closer on hands and knees, settling on her heels over Adora’s lap, “What about me?”

Well, lost or not, she definitely wasn’t going to get a better opening than that.

“Actually, uh, I was thinking about what we’d talked about a while back, about maybe trying more stuff.” Adora paused, trying to sort her words into something that resembled a coherent sentence. Catra was still holding her gaze, her whole expression soft, but the curl of her tail, waving just behind her head, and how her ears had perked up betrayed her. She knew. She knew and she was _excited_. But she was going to wait until she got the words out. A pleasant warmth in her chest, Adora continued.

“I’m ready to try, I think.”

Catra rubbed her cheek against Adora’s, purring quietly, “You think?”

“Surprised? I do do that from time to time,” Adora quipped, a nervous laugh bubbling up as she looked down at her hands. She was glad Catra was checking, but this was treading all too close to a conversation she knew they’d have to have but really, _really_ hoped-

“What changed your mind?”

Shit. Sure, she was going to talk to Catra about it. Eventually. But she’d barely had the words to explain it to Netossa and Spinnerella, and that had taken her quite a while of rambling to get to. And it was different; Catra had so much going on herself and she was being so sweet it didn’t feel fair to pile her own shit on like this.

“Adora?” _Shit_. Catra had sounded playful, a little curious earlier, just checking in. Now there was real concern. Even without looking, Adora could imagine her expression, brow knit, eyes wide, something on the border of concern and fear in them, lips just parted as she searched for words.

“Sorry.” Adora closed her eyes. Shit. She’d really hoped- But no. That feeling was back. Every shuddering breath was a monumental effort. She’d reached for too much and now this happened. If she hadn’t brought it up, maybe- Everything was okay in the moment, everything was _good_. Wanting felt good. Too good, too much. A distraction. But now she was so _aware_ of it. They could’ve continued like they were. Everything could be right and then Adora could just keep her stupid shit to herself. She _knew_ it was dumb, she could see that. People wanted shit all the time, it was fine. A laugh, bitter and humorless escaped. Wow. Able to blame shit on wanting things and on being too stupid to be okay with wanting things at the same time. She truly was _gifted_. Special. A born multi-tasker.

Great. Adora realized she’d wasted their time. Netossa and Spinnerella had been doing something. They hadn’t been back to Bright Moon since. Just a couple weeks, some remaining rational part of her mind reminded her. Not really that long. But still.

Catra’s hand on her knee was the first thing that alerted Adora to the fact that she’d withdrawn, curled into herself. _Great_. Rendered blind and deaf to the world around her because she couldn’t get a handle on her _other_ weaknesses. This was worse than before. And Catra was there, watching her fall apart. She wanted desperately to collapse into her, to be held. She didn’t deserve it. Protection was her thing, she was supposed to be the one doing that. Comforting. But no, that was wrong. Two-way street, Bow had said that, she was sure. She was just being stupid. Again.

Adora’s first instinct when Catra wrapped her arms around her was to push away. She had to be strong, on her own—no wait, that was wrong. Paralyzed by the incomprehensible logic puzzle—if this is true, that can’t be, but no, she _knows_ that is true, but her friends wouldn’t lie, but, but, but— Adora gave in to that weak and awful _want_ and sagged against Catra. She turned her awareness to the strength in the wiry arms around her, soft fur against her skin.

Slowly, she came back to her body, noticed the blood pounding in her ears, how it was slowly replaced by the rumble of Catra’s purr. Catra’s hands, holding her, rubbing her back. Tears on her face, her own hiccuping sobs. Shame washed over her, but Adora couldn’t stop. It was too much and she was too weak to deny the comfort. She _wanted_ it. And evidently, Catra wanted to give it.

Adora let Catra move her, gently, settle her against her chest as she leaned back against the pillows. She could feel Catra’s attention on her even without seeing her face. It felt good _._ Terribly, shamefully, _wonderfully_ vulnerable. She basked in it.

When Adora finally looked up, she wasn’t totally sure of the purpose. Some part of her wanted reassurance, wanted to know Catra wasn’t upset, wanted to see the love in her eyes, wanted to just be seen. Another part, smaller, but loud, wanted confirmation of her fears, sought the disgust with her weakness, the disappointment, the hurt.

The soft smile she got almost brought her to tears again.

“Hey, are you with me?”

Mutely, Adora nodded, earning a gentle kiss on the forehead. She leaned into it, eyes closing again. It felt good. Safe. Catra pulled her closer, still purring softly.

“I love you, Adora. I- I don’t know exactly how to help, but we won’t do anything you’re not ready for.” How the hell was she supposed to explain while that was kind of part of what was happening, it also barely scratched the surface?

Adora sat up a little, taking Catra’s hands in her own, something to hold on to. She couldn’t quite bring herself to look Catra in the eye, or to give up the comfort of being pressed close to her. But she had to explain somehow, Catra deserved that. Talking would probably be a good start.

“I don’t know if I can explain all of it. It’s like, I feel wrong, for… everything. For wanting you and hoping you want me and for feeling selfish because of that because I know that’s stupid. And a bunch of stuff like that. I feel weak and wrong and guilty about stuff I know I shouldn’t feel that way about. And I’m caught between feeling stupid for not being able to get it and this weird sense that no, I’m wrong, I should be ashamed and it just keeps looping.”

Adora sat up, forcing herself to look at Catra, to face her. To find there was still no judgment in her expression. Catra nodded silently, encouraging her to continue.

“It’s just so new, and you mean the world to me, and I’m scared. I want to be strong for you and desire feels weak. Like a distraction. Like I’ll take advantage of you and not notice because of what I want,” Catra’s hands twitched, squeezing just a little harder for a second, “Or I’ll miss something important and you’ll get hurt. Or somebody will. And saying it aloud brings me right back to that loop. Because I- I’m pretty sure most of that isn’t true. I know I worry about things that won’t happen, probably. It’s just hard to sort out which things actually won’t happen and which things I’m noticing because it’s an actual problem. And being aware of it doesn’t help because I’m just second guessing everything.” Adora paused, searching herself, hunting for the things she knew, the things she could come back to without fail.

“I love you, Catra. And I do want you. And I _like_ wanting you and loving you. It’s the rockslide of stuff that comes after that makes me freak out like that.”

Catra watched Adora’s face for a beat after she stopped, then, satisfied Adora was done, suddenly yanked her into a hug, holding her tight. Despite her surprise, Adora’s arms immediately wound around Catra like it was instinct. The pressure, the rumble of a purr, the fact that it was Catra, grounded her; she was _home_.

“I love you so much, you _fucking_ dork,” Catra’s voice was muffled, her face pressed into her hair, “You’re not stupid, people just put stupid shit in that big, beautiful head of yours. And I don’t know how to fix that, but I’m gonna try to drown that shit with everything I can give you, and if we have to table this so I can go grab Sparkles and Arrow Boy to help hold that shit underwater then fuck it, I will.” Adora squeezed her tighter, fingers flexed, buried in the fur of Catra’s back, unable to draw away. Unable to bury how good it felt to be held. Taken care of. She felt vulnerable and weak and Catra was still treating her like she was worth something.

“And… just so you know, I’m not scared of your desire. _I want it_ ,” Adora could hear Catra’s smile even if she couldn’t see it, “It’s you. And you’re you, and I want you.”

The feeling suffusing Adora’s entire mind, entire _body_ , was indescribable. It was love, definitely, but the enormity of it made it feel different, and it was more, or it was fueled by more. She was relieved, she was proud, she felt light and warm and she needed Catra to be as close as possible, to anchor herself, remind herself this was real.

“I love you too,” Adora’s voice came out soft, breaking in places, “I want everything we do to be good for you, you know?” There was so much more than what she could voice. Not just her concerns about the physical side of things. She wanted- _needed_ every moment together to be good. She needed to be good enough.

“And it _is_. You make sure of that,” Catra was nuzzling her, still wrapped up in Adora’s arms, still crushing her against her chest with surprising strength, still purring up a storm. One of Catra’s hands found it’s way to the back of Adora’s head, cradling her with a gentleness that almost made her cry.

“It’s _you_ , so it’s good,” Catra continued, a little quieter, “I know even if I feel out of control, you’re not going to do anything I don’t ask for, and you’ll check in as we go even if things seem fine. And you do that even when your brain is oozing out of your ears.”

Catra finally pulled back, just enough that they could look each other in the eye, the softest little smile on her face, “You’ve never pressured me into anything, never even tried,” carefully, Catra trailed down Adora’s arms, taking her hands in her own, “I’m gonna ask you to try something, and I know it’s a lot, especially with your degree in Overthinking Things. Please, try to trust me that I’ll tell you if something is too much when it comes to this physical stuff, and that _you_ are never too much—or not enough—for me.”

For a moment, Adora didn’t know if she was going to start crying again. Of course Catra would cut to the center of it like that, read between the lines, piece it together. That was how they spoke for their whole lives. Catra _knew_ her. Catra knew her and she still chose her. Still kept choosing her.

“I trust you,” Adora said with a conviction she hadn’t known she had, but it felt right. All the shit in her head aside, she did trust Catra. And if she said that she was enough, maybe even if she couldn’t believe it all the time, she could know it.

Catra’s whole face lit up in a heartbreakingly joyful smile, and Adora couldn’t help the tears in her eyes then. She felt so full, so good, her heart ached. How long had she waited for this? For all of this, not just this moment, but to be this happy, to be loved, to be wanted, to love someone like this and want someone like this. She could feel the tears start to slip down her cheeks and immediately Catra’s hands were back on her, holding her with a gentleness Adora knew she’d had to learn.

“I love you, Catra,” she murmured, pressing into the hand cupping her cheek. There were too many feelings to sum up any other way.

“I love you too, you sap,” Catra replied, “You ready for bed?” Still so soft, no expectations. Giving her an out. One she considered. This had been a lot, but it wasn’t how she wanted to end the night. Not if her girlfriend somehow still wanted her after all this. As badly as Adora wanted her.

“I’m okay to keep going, if you are?”

Catra’s beaming smile was answer enough. Catra swooped in, pressing a chaste little kiss to her lips before leaping off the bed, “Hell yes! Lemme grab us some water real quick though.”

Both of them settled against the pillows a minute later, sipping from the cups Catra had stolen from the kitchen—they were ‘more comfortable’ then the ones in the bathroom, apparently—and Adora grinned. Her girlfriend was a genius. It was the perfect break, helping soothe her throat from the crying, giving them a chance to reset. And it had a self-determined end point. They could keep sipping as long as they wanted, drag it out if they needed.

After another couple minutes, Adora downed the rest of hers, setting the cup aside to find Catra watching her with an incredibly sweet, lovestruck look on her face. One she didn’t even bother to smooth away after she was caught.

This time, when Catra leaned in, Adora met her halfway. One hand moved up to trace along Catra’s jaw, scratching gently. Delighted by the little sigh against her lips, Adora continued her path up, threading her fingers through her hair. Catra’s shiver as she reached her ears, scratched behind them, was predictable, but no less wonderful for it. Her hands, which had been resting on Adora’s shoulders, found their way up, cupping her cheek, pressing lightly at the back of her neck.

Happy to heed the silent request, Adora parted her lips, welcoming Catra in. She could feel the smile against her mouth, mirrored in her own expression. They moved back after a moment, grinning at one another. Catra nuzzled her, moving to sit in her lap again.

“Lie back for me?”

Adora complied, both of them scooching a little awkwardly to make room. Once she was settled against the pillows, Catra kissed her, her hands running up Adora’s sides. Suddenly, Catra broke the kiss off with a laugh.

“Goddammit. Sit up again, I forgot to get this off you,” she plucked at the band of Adora’s bra, those stunning mismatched eyes watching her, waiting for her signal. Adora sat up instantly, lifting her arms to assist as Catra pulled it off. Once it was dropped off the side of the bed, Catra started to grab her own, only for Adora’s hands to settle over hers.

“Can I?”

Catra grinned, moving to allow access, “All yours.” And _that_ , even if it was out of context, made Adora’s stomach flip. Moving her focus back to the project at hand, she slid her hands under the stretchy material, thumbs just brushing the sides of her breasts as she pulled the bra up and over her head. Once she was freed, Catra stretched, allowing a _really_ nice view of her torso, all lean muscle under wonderfully soft, short brown fur.

“Have I mentioned you’re really beautiful?” Adora smiled at the faint flush on Catra’s cheeks, running her hands up her sides, eventually wrapping her arms around Catra’s shoulders, pulling her down for another kiss. One that slowly slid into another and another. Adora wasn’t in any real hurry, and it seemed to her Catra wasn’t either, perfectly content to kiss her senseless, purring all the while.

It was a little hard to concentrate, but Adora was doing her best, scratching gently behind her ears, down her spine. And the soft moans Catra smothered against her lips whenever she’d find somewhere particularly sensitive were a wonderful motivator.

After they’d separated, just a little, for air again, Catra’s face lit up with a grin.

“You. Keep. Distracting. Me,” the little growl in her voice did nothing to counter her expression, nor did the kisses she left trailing down Adora’s jaw. Adora whined, knowing she sounded stupidly needy, but she couldn’t find it in herself to care. She’d used up just about all her ability to be embarrassed or guilty about it earlier.

“I’ve got you,” Catra murmured, mouth gentle against Adora’s throat, hands stroking lightly down her chest, her stomach. Adora shivered, pressing into the touch, a little smile breaking out at Catra’s appreciative hum. The brush of her fingertips over a nipple had Adora clutching at her back. It felt _good_ to just let Catra take the lead. But she also wanted to hear her moan, make her feel just as good. It was fun, teasing out what Catra liked from what made her _gasp_. What had her pressing close and what made her squirm.

Teeth resting against the junction of her neck and shoulder brought her back. Catra hadn’t bitten, and once she had Adora’s attention she kissed the spot so softly she really _shouldn’t_ have produced the sound she did.

“This still good?” Catra didn’t move away, didn’t move at all, waiting. Not quite able to find her voice, Adora nodded. Yes. Yes, so _so_ good.

“Then stop thinking so hard. Letting me take care of you for a bit won’t make me forget the literal _hours_ you’ve spent turning me into a mess. Plus,” Catra’s lips brushed against her ear, “I. Want. To.” Adora nodded again, feeling herself go red—redder, she was sure she’d been flushed since they’d finished their drinks—at the little gasp that slipped from her lips. Even through the arousal, that same gentle warmth from before pulsed. Yeah. Okay. That sounded really lovely actually.

Then Catra was coaxing her into another kiss, and she certainly wasn’t going to turn that down. Feeling more relaxed than she could ever remember being, Adora melted into the kiss, into Catra. Catra understood, wasn’t mad, didn’t think she was selfish. Catra just _wanted_ her. As they parted, something in her face must have changed because Catra’s expression softened.

“ _There_ you go.”

Warm hands slipped down from Adora’s face to her body, tracing the curve of her waist while Catra busied herself with kissing down her neck. Adora could feel her smile against her skin any time she made a noise and, well, if that wasn’t good motivation to be vocal, Adora wasn’t sure what would be. Not that she needed a lot of encouragement. Catra’s touch, while always electrifying, was different right then. There was a deliberateness to the way she was touching her that made every barely-there kiss way more arousing than they had any right to be. Maybe she really _did_ need someone to just take care of her, for just a moment.

And Catra seemed determined to do just that. She took her time, making sure she’d mapped every inch of Adora’s neck with her lips before sucking a fresh mark right where she’d rested her teeth earlier.

“ _Catra_.” Adora clung to her shoulders, every ounce of her willpower going towards the ‘Don’t Claw Up Catra’s Back While She’s Being So Sweet’ campaign.

Catra continued on her path, slowly moving her way down Adora’s body. A flash of blue and yellow pulled a strained, “ _Please_ ,” from Adora, one she didn’t have time to feel embarrassed about because Catra’s mouth was on her breast and she was being so goddamn _gentle_ about it. When she smiled and those sharp teeth brushed her skin, Adora felt Catra’s hand just a little firmer against her side, steadying, keeping her from even accidentally getting nicked on her fangs. Everything about it, the simple physical feelings, how present Catra was, how attentive, it was a _lot_ in the best possible way.

As Catra was lavishing the same careful attention on her other breast, Adora whimpered. She’d been making all sorts of desperate noises though, and was a bit surprised that this one seemed to catch Catra’s attention.

“Hey, you with me?”

“Ah… yeah,” Adora swallowed, taking a moment to remember how to speak because… wow, “Why’d you stop?”

“Just checking in. You sounded a little different, wanted to make sure it was a good different.”

“A _very_ good different,” Adora laughed at the way Catra seemed to puff up, proud of herself, “You still enjoying yourself?”

Catra grinned, “If you could hear yourself, you wouldn’t have to ask. But yeah, I am.” She bent to press a kiss to Adora’s stomach, an adorable squeak of a laugh escaping as her muscles jumped under her touch. As Catra moved back up to her chest, Adora could feel herself arch into her mouth, and had to concentrate to keep her hips from bucking. They hadn’t really discussed what the nebulous ‘more’ they’d started this whole situation about meant, so as far as Adora was concerned, until she got the go ahead, things were going to operate normally.

Catra seemed eager to wear away at every bit of that concentration. Apparently she’d decided “taking care” of Adora meant taking her time to worship every inch of bare skin on her torso, every freckle and scar and stretch mark, all with that same love and attention she’d given everything else she’d done. It was intense and wonderful and Adora really didn’t know how much longer she could hold up under it.

Catra’s hands ran down her sides, settling at her hips, which gave a weak twitch. Adora held her breath, hoping maybe she didn’t notice, or wouldn’t mention it. But then Catra pulled back and Adora opened her mouth to apologize.

But before she could get the words out, Catra kissed her, still achingly gentle. At her hips, Catra’s hands pressed, just a little, reassuring, grounding.

“Relax, Adora, I’ve got you. What do you want?” It took everything for Adora to remember her promise. Catra would tell her if it was too much.

“Your leg?” That felt safe. Just some pressure, nothing too direct. Enough to take the edge off.

Catra kissed her again, long and slow while she shifted her weight, nudging Adora’s knees apart with one of her own. Once she’d gotten herself settled, Catra moved back just enough to speak.

“Still good?”

“Yeah,” if her words didn’t do it, Adora was sure her breathless tone spoke for her, “You?”

The smile against her lips answered before Catra’s voice did, “ _Very_.”

Then Catra was kissing her again, and her knee was pressed up against her and Adora very suddenly realized that there were actually things that felt better than Catra’s lips and teeth on her neck. And a moment later she realized both of those things at the same time left her so breathless she couldn’t actually get Catra’s name out; probably for the best, or everyone was going to know-

“ _Fuck, Catra!”_

Ah. Apparently her breath was back.

For a moment, neither of them moved, the only sound was Adora’s labored breathing. Then Catra _smirked_. Which was just absolutely not fair.

“Was all that for me?” Adora was surprised to hear a soft sort of wonder in Catra’s voice that knocked all the desire to tease her to the back of her mind. Later. Instead she just nodded, basking in the way Catra’s face lit up.

“Holy shit. Did you-”

“No,” Adora cut her off, blushing hard.

Catra’s eyes looked like saucers, “Holy shit. So that really _was_ all for me.” Adora could practically see the gears turning in her head, and honestly, she couldn’t blame her. If she were in her place, she’d be running some interesting logistics too.

“How the hell did you get away with that in the Fright Zone? Or here for that matter?”

Also a fair question.

“I just bit something,” Adora shrugged, still very, _very_ red, “A pillow or my jacket or my arm or whatever.”

“Do you want something to bite?” Catra leaned over, plucking one of the tiny decorative pillows off the floor, tossing it between her hands, “I mean, I’m like, _very_ into it, but-” Catra stopped suddenly, as if she’d interrupted herself in her head. Whatever had occurred to her left a _wicked_ grin on her face, one Adora wasn’t sure if she should fear or eagerly anticipate the conclusion of.

“Anyway,” Catra continued, apparently storing _whatever_ that was away for later, “Pillow? Or do you want to stop or take a break?”

Adora reached out, taking the little pillow. The tassels weren’t going to be a lot of fun, but she’d figure it out.

“I’m good to keep going, just keep it gentle? Just the pressure is nice,” Adora offered a little smile, “And thanks, really. This is… I needed this.”

The purring, which Adora was pretty sure never stopped, picked up in volume as Catra rubbed her cheek against hers.

“Good. I was… kinda worried this might make it worse. I just. I love you. You don’t have to earn that,” Catra was flushed, stumbling over her words a little, “Hoped this would help drill that in.”

Before Adora could reply, Catra kissed her, parting much too quickly for her liking.

“And I know you love me too. I just. I want this to be about you.”

Adora willed herself to be strong. She was _not_ going to cry again about her girlfriend being a sap. It wasn’t going to happen. She’d change tactics.

“You still good though? I mean, I know you’re kinda doing everything but,” Adora trailed off, flexing the thigh between Catra’s legs in explanation.

Catra snorted, kissing her again, this time until Adora was pretty sure she was going to suffocate, and she was pretty okay with that end.

“What did I _just_ say? Besides,” Catra rolled her hips against Adora’s thigh, eyes closing, her whole body shivering, “As— _ah—_ you can see, I’m _good_. So stop. Distracting. Me.”

Catra nipped along her jaw with each word, but Adora hardly noticed. Pretty much her entire world had narrowed to the wet trail on her thigh. The fact that Catra got that worked up from touching her, listening to her… wow. Sure, _she’d_ been there, but. Wow. Adora did that. To Catra. Mostly just by laying there.

“Adora, pillow?” Catra’s voice broke through the haze, lips brushing her neck. Pillow? Right! Pillow. Adora bit down, and Catra immediately got back to work.

Catra’s hand at her hip held Adora steady against her thigh, something Adora was sure was meant to keep the pressure even, like she’d asked. But as they continued, Catra’s inexperience, as well as her arousal and growing fatigue meant she was mostly just holding her there against every twitch and shift of her weight. Not that that was _bad_ necessarily—Adora was sure Catra could tell she was still enjoying herself, the pillow only muffled so much—but it was a _lot_. More, maybe, than she could take that evening. Gently, Adora took Catra’s hand, pulling it back up to cradle her face while she pulled back from her leg. Somewhat belatedly, Adora also remembered to spit out the pillow. 

“Hey,” Catra’s tired little smile sent a burst of warmth through Adora.

“Hey, you good?” Adora cupped her cheek, reveling in the way Catra pressed into the touch.

“Yeah, kinda tired though.”

Adora laughed, “You _were_ doing pretty much all the work.”

Catra just nodded, eyes closed, still leaning against Adora’s hand. Carefully, Adora coaxed her to lie down, shifting to make sure Catra was as comfortable as she could be while still mostly on top of her, as she didn’t seem to want to slide off just yet.

“I… I know you enjoyed it, kinda hard to fake that sort of response, but are you okay? With everything?”

Rubbing little circles into Catra’s back, Adora nodded. Everything Catra had said, had done, had been for her, and she was still there, purring, kneading at the sheets, seeming utterly content. The sky didn’t fall and Catra was happy and Adora felt good.

“Yeah. I really love you, Catra.”

“Love you too, you sap. And before you ask _again_ , I’m genuinely, honestly good. This was for you.”

“I wasn’t-”

“Yeah, sure. Night, Adora,” Catra lifted her head, pressing one last kiss to her lips before snapping the light off.

Feeling light and loved and relaxed, Adora smiled, “Night, Catra.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Movement by Hozier
> 
> On day three of working on this thing, I realized I actually really wanted to keep diving into Adora’s anxiety. So I did. And then subsequently doubled the length of what I had written at the end of day two. ‘cause I figure Adora is in that fun and exciting place in healing where she’s not ignoring her issues anymore and burying them under her coping mechanisms, and that acknowledgment makes her realize how MUCH there is, which is overwhelming, particularly when you’ve done some healing, and you know there’s shit there that isn’t necessarily true and you feel like you can’t quite trust anything you think because you’re not sure what is based in reality and what isn’t. Which is especially terrifying for her since between the portal and her memories and wishes in the first one’s ruins and the heart she just keeps getting these happy moments ripped from her. 
> 
> So yeah. Have four pages of anxiety followed by the most tender not-quite-but-almost-smut I could come up with
> 
> Also: I deleted a little line at the end because it didn't quite fit the tone but I still totally consider it canon: Adora was gonna notice that Catra's book was marked on page one. Catra totally knew something was up from the beginning.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy! If you're on there, I'm also very active on Tumblr @ahelpfulpeach.


End file.
